The case on fiction characters
by Earthboundspirit
Summary: Jake en Mila zitten in het vijfde jaar van Zweinsteins hogeschool voor hekserij en hokus spokus. Als ze dan op reis naar de Amerikaanse bossen gaan worden Jake's dromen heftiger en het nijgt ernaar dat zijn hoofdpersonen overleiden...
1. Proloque: Bella and Edward

_In mijn verhaal komen een aantal personages voor uit Twilight. Ik hoop dat jullie mijn verhaal leuk gaan vinden._

_Veel leesplezier ^^_

Prologue: Bella and Edward

Koude handen gleden langs mijn armen naar mijn handen en pakten dezen vast. Even rilde ik en sloot toen mijn ogen. Zijn handen bewogen mijn handen naar mijn beide zijden en sloten zich toen om mijn buik heen. Weer rilde ik toen ik de kou van zijn handen voelde. Het was onmenselijk, je kon het amper beschrijven. Hij draaide me om en ik opende mijn ogen. Ik keek omhoog in het gezicht van hem.

"Bella, ik… ik… kan het niet." Hij liet me los en ging op de stoel naast mijn bed zitten.

"Edward." Dat was het enige wat ik kon uitbrengen. Ik wist niet wat ik ervan zou moeten denken of wat ik ervan zou moeten zeggen.

"Het spijt me," hoorde ik hem erachteraan zeggen. Ik liep naar hem toe, maar hij gebaarde dat ik bij hem uit de buurt moest blijven.

"Ik wil je geen pijn doen." Het leek wel alsof hij zich aan het pushen was. Het leek wel of hij iets wilde, maar niet durfde.

"Je zal me nooit pijn doen, dat weet je." Ik kwam weer dichterbij. Dit keer maakte hij geen gebaar dat ik uit de buurt moest blijven, nee, het voelde eerder als een gebaar van 'laten we het nog eens proberen'. Ik ging op zijn schoot zitten en gaf hem een kus op de mond. Edward bleef zwijgen, maar diep in zijn hart kon ik voelen dat het goed zat.

_Dat was de proloog, bye_


	2. Chapter 1: Daydreams

Chapter 1: Daydreams

_Happy birthday to you! __Happy birthday to you!_

"_Ja Kev, nu weten we het wel." Mijn verjaardag was altijd een ramp geweest. Midden op straat begon altijd hij altijd te zingen. Oke, ik wist ook wel dat hij alleen maar aan het plagen was. Maar als je het elk jaar deed, zoals Kevin dan begon het toch wel te neigen naar pesten._

"_Sorry Jake." O, dat was ik nog vergeten te vertellen over Kevin. Het lijkt soms wel dat hij alles doet wat ik zeg, dus technisch gezien zou hij zo een hond kunnen nadoen als ik dat zou willen._

"_Kev!" De laatste jaren waren we vaker boos op elkaar geworden. Niet alleen omdat we puberden, maar omdat we ook meer hersens hadden gekregen. We waren slimmer geworden. Het verschil was ook dat hij in Griffoendor zat en ik in Zwadderich, wat dus ook duidelijk uit zou maken, want Zwadderich was meer sluw en gemeen en Griffoendor meer dapper, sterk en dat soort dingen. Dus onze karaktereigenschappen waren ook erg verschillend. Ik draaide me om naar Kevin, maar hij stond er niet meer. Waarschijnlijk was hij verschijnselt, terug naar de ingang voor Zweinstein. Je kon natuurlijk niet terug verschijnselen naar Zweinstein, want Zweinstein had een bezwering om zich waardoor geen enkele tovenaar Zweinstein in kon door te verschijnselen of verdwijnselen._

_Plotseling verscheen er een soort lichtbundeltje midden op de weg en een klein stukje in de lucht. Ik kon het niet goed beschrijven, maar in ieder geval leek het er niet op dat iemand hierheen aan het verschijnselen was._

"_Hallo?" De lucht trok dicht. Ik hoorde een aantal katten om en om miauwen. Het leek soms wel op janken. Een ondoordringbare mistgloed begon zich om mij en het lichtbolletje heen te wikkelen. Wat was er aan de hand? In de verte begonnen twee schaduwen op te doemen. Ze begonnen te lopen. In de richting waar ik stond. Angstige gedachten flitsten door mijn hoofd. Het leek wel of ze me wilden meenemen. Meenemen naar een andere dimensie. De mist werd steeds dichter, maar de schaduwen verdwenen niet, integendeel, ze kwamen steeds dichterbij. Ik begon te rillen van angst en probeerde een spreuk te verzinnen die ze tegen kon houden. Ik was bang, bang dat het dementors van Azkaban waren, bang dat het Voldemort zou kunnen zijn, bang, bang dat het slecht zou gaan aflopen met mij. En toen wist ik het. Verschijnselen was de manier om hier weg te komen. Ik concentreerde me en floep, ik stond heelhuids voor Zweinstein. Snel liep ik naar binnen en hield hijgend stil in de Grote zaal. De felle lampen stonden aan. Ik keek naar buiten. Ook om de school heen was de lucht grijs en grauw. Rond de school was net zo'n mistwolk als in Zweinsveld. Ik keek de mist in. Weer zag ik twee schaduwen. De een leek op een vrouw en de andere op een man. Het waren duidelijk geen Dementors. Ik gilde het uit. Iedereen die in de Grote zaal was keek mijn kant op. Ik schaamde me dood, maar kon er niks aan doen. Wat moesten die mensen van mij? Ik rende de Grote zaal uit naar de grote eikenhouten deur die naar buiten zou leiden. Ik stapte de dichte mist in, maar de schaduwen waren verdwenen. Waar zouden ze heen zijn gegaan? Ik draaide me om en schrok. Ik keek recht in het gezicht van een vrouw en een man._

"_Help ons." Er kwam een rare, vreemde geur uit de mond van de man en zijn stem klonk erg hees, "bloed, ik heb bloed nodig." De vrouw begon de man te ondersteunen. Ik kon mijn hart wel in mijn keel horen kloppen. Ik kreeg het benauwd. Dat was ook het laatste wat ik mee kreeg of ik zakte in, al had ik mijn ogen nog open. Alles was zwart geworden voor mijn ogen. Ik voelde hoe ik werd opgetild en na een paar minuten werd neergelegd. Langzaam verdween het zwarte in mijn ogen. Ik lag in een bed op de ziekenzaal. Aan de andere kant van de zaal zag ik madame Plijster staan. Ze praatte met de vrouw, maar waar was de man. Ik steunde op mijn ellebogen en zag dat de man ook op een ziekenbed lag._

"_Madame… Plijster…?" vroeg ik zwakjes. De vrouw en madame Plijster draaiden zich naar me om, maar al snel draaide de vrouw zich weer terug en liep naar het bed waar de man in lag. Hij zag er tamelijk bleek uit. Hij leek wel niet van de aarde te komen. Bij de vrouw kon ik het gezicht niet zo goed zien, omdat haar rood-, bruinachtige haar ervoor zat._

"_Jake, je hebt rust nodig. Je bent hard neergekomen op de stenen vloer en hebt daarbij een hersenschudding opgelopen." Madame Plijster probeerde me terug te duwen, maar ik verzette hevig om de man en de vrouw te kunnen bekijken. Ook madame Plijster had het door, want ze begon meteen weer te spreken._

"_Het is al goed. Ze hebben jou hierheen gebracht."_

_Ik keek op._

"_Nee, het is niet goed. Wat doen zij hier? Wat zijn ze? Waar komen ze vandaan?" Ik keek boos naar madame Plijster. Woedend, omdat ik mijn zin niet kreeg._

"_Ssst."_

"_Nee, ik wil antwoordt!"_

"_10 punte…" wilde ze zeggen of ik lag alweer braaf in mijn bed. Een deze dagen zou ik erachter komen. Wat ze waren, wat ze hier deden en waar ze vandaan kwamen. Ik wilde antwoordt en zou het ook krijgen. Als ik het niet van madame Plijster zou krijgen, zou ik het wel van die vrouw krijgen. En na die gedachte verdween madame Plijster. Dit was mijn kans. Nu zou ik met ze kunnen spreken._

"_Ahum," kuchte ik._

"_Ja?" De vrouw keek met haar ogen recht in die van mij._

"_Wat doen jullie hier? Wat zijn jullie? Waar komen jullie vandaan? Waarom achtervolgen jullie mij." De vrouw schrok van al deze vragen, maar probeerde waarschijnlijk ook weer een goed excuus te vinden om geen antwoordt te hoeven geven, dus zei ik: "Geen excuus."_

_Ik zag de teleurstelling in de ogen van de vrouw._

"_Oké, mijn naam is Bella, Isabella Swan. En zijn naam is Edward, Edward Cullen." Cullen, daar had ik al eerder over gehoord. Was dat niet die ene vampier uit Twilight, New moon, Eclipse en Breaking dawn? Hoe had Stephenie Meyer kunnen weten dat Edward bestond? En hoe kon ze weten dat Bella bestond?_

"_Maar hoe…" Mijn mond werd gesnoerd door Bella. Ik had geen zin meer om langer in dit bed te blijven liggen. Ik had geen pijn, ik was niet misselijk, ik had niks gebroken, alleen een hersenschudding, maar daar voelde ik niks van._

"_Stephenie Meyer is haar schuilnaam, als dat is wat je bedoelt, als je het hebt over die boekenserie."_

"_Ja," was het enige wat ik uit kon brengen._

"_Eigenlijk is dat mijn tante. Ze heeft mij al die tijd achtervolgd als assistente achter de balie op school. En ze heeft mij kunnen bespioneren door het raam van mijn slaapkamer heen. Ze is ook een goede vriend van mijn vader, waardoor ze nogal vaak op bezoek kwam. Je kan begrijpen dat ze dat dan zelf niet verteld in het verhaal zelf." Ik begon het een beetje te begrijpen, maar wat deden ze hier? Het leek nog steeds best onlogisch…_

Jake werd wakker. Hij zat badend in het zweet op een stoel in de leerlingenkamer. Nee hè, was hij alweer in slaap gevallen tijdens de lunch. Wat zouden de leraren wel ooit van hem moeten denken, dat hij niet naar de les wilde en dat hij daarom ging slapen? Hij sprong vermoeid op en liep de leerlingenkamer uit. Nog even wierp hij een blik naar de spiegel om te kijken naar zijn bruine, rossige haar en daarna verdween hij. Altijd als het lunch was, viel hij hier in slaap om vervolgens weer die nare droom over die vreemde Edward en die vreemde Bella te krijgen. Misschien werd het eens tijd om er met een docent over te gaan praten of met een goede vriend. En dan had je Kevin nog. Hij kende helemaal geen Kevin, maar telkens als hij weer in zijn droom voor kwam leek het alsof het zijn beste vriend was. Hoe kon die gast denken dat hij jarig was, terwijl hij dat nu helemaal niet was. En hoe kon hij vrienden zijn met een Griffoendor. Dan dat geval op de ziekenzaal. Hoe kon hij hard op de stenen zijn neergevallen zonder ze te voelen? Ook zijn gedrag was in zijn droom niet helemaal pluis. Hij was namelijk veel sluwer en deed veel gemener tegen leraren, leerlingen of wie dan ook en was totaal niet bang. En wie was in hemelsnaam die schrijfster Stephenie Meyer, die hij in zijn droom zo goed kende? En dan die boekenserie Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse en Breaking Dawn. Wat was dat voor serie boeken? Zijn droom was echt vreemd.


	3. Chapter 2: Both bad, both good

Chapter 2: Both bad, both good

Jake zat als iedereen, behalve de leerlingen die een tussenuur hadden, in de les. Het uur was nog maar net begonnen of hij zat zich al te vervelen. Aan een meneer die geen interessantere dingen te vertellen had dan geschiedenis had je niets, daar begon je, je ook al na 1 minuut te vervelen.

"Jake, opletten!"

"Het zal wel." Hij haalde zijn schouders nonchalant op.

Zijn gedachten zaten dit keer bij het jaar daarvoor. Hij wist niet hoe hij bij deze les zou moeten opletten.

_Ik stond tegenover de Amerikaanse uitwisselingsstudent van 'Het magische college'._

"_Em, zal het ooit weer goed komen tussen ons?"_

"_Ik - … Ik heb geen idee."_

"_Ooit?"_

"_Ik - … Ik denk van niet."_

"_Waarom?" Ik keek haar medeleidend aan. Zo ben ik nou eenmaal als ik verliefd ben. Dan ben ik behulpzaam, medeleiden hebbend met en heel erg lief voor diegene, maar normaal ben ik sluw, gemeen en heb ik allemaal andere gedachten dan als ik verliefd ben._

"_Ik probeerde je tig keer te bellen, maar telkens kreeg ik je voicemail. En ook alle brieven liet je links liggen. Excuses eindigen vaak weer in een ruzie. Het lukt gewoon niet meer tussen ons. Sorry." De Amerikaanse student draaide zich met een hand voor de ogen om en rende weg._

"_Em!" Maar het meisje reageerde niet._

_Ik werd kwaad. Het verliefde gevoel verdween als wolken voor de zon. Mijn Zwadderich 'ik' keerde terug._

"Jake!" Een boze geschiedenis docent stond naast mij. Ik kon door zijn lichaam heen kijken, omdat hij een geest was, maar toch voelde ik een neiging om in zijn gezicht te kijken.

"Strafwerk!" schreeuwde hij, ondanks dat hij dichtbij stond dat hij ook normaal kon praten, "een pagina volschrijven over het leven van 'Haast onthoofde Henk'!"

"Het zal allemaal wel."

"En melden bij Anderling."

Hij was er nog nooit uitgestuurd en wist ook niet wat er daar zou gaan gebeuren, maar dat boeide hem allemaal niet.

"Ja, ja."

En daarmee verdween Jake de deur uit.

"Mila!"

"Never, nooit, niet!"

"Kom op, je hoeft niet altijd zo sluw en gemeen te zijn."

"Never, je kan me niet dwingen met die Jake om te gaan, die is nog erger dan dat ik ben en ik ben al erg volgens de meeste normale mensen hier."

"Oke, daar heb je gelijk in, maar dan hoef je toch nog niet zo boos te reageren tegen mij, je beste vriendin?"

"Nou, sorry dan."

En daarmee verdween Mila uit het gezicht van haar beste vriendin Kathy. Ze liep de ene hoek naar de andere om zonder naar voren te kijken. Ze zag niet eens dat Jake uit een klaslokaal kwam. Zo erg was ze in gedachten gezonken en toen BATS…!

"Ik - … Euh - …" stamelde ze tegen hem. Als hij haar maar niet pijn zou gaan doen.

Jake keek het meisje diep in de ogen. Ja, hij herkende haar wel. Het was een Zwadderaar. Ze was ook niet de minst ergste van hen allen. Nee, zij was net als hij.

"Eruit gestuurd?" vroeg hij daarom ook maar.

"Nee, tussenuur." Mila was opgelucht door de reactie van Jake. Hij was dus niet boos op haar.

"Oke." Jake was inmiddels opgestaan en bood Mila een hand, "het is al goed," zei hij erachteraan, omdat hij in Mila haar ogen kon zien dat ze nog niet bekomen was van de schrik.

"Ik moet nu echt gaan, eruit gestuurd," eindigde hij grijnzend.

"Oke, doeg." Maar Jake was er al vandoor gegaan. Waarschijnlijk had hij niet gehoord wat Mila tegen hem had gezegd.

Jake trof een grote draakachtig standbeeld aan voor het kantoor van Anderling. Hij had geen idee waar de deur was, maar gelukkig hoorde hij al de juiste stem die hij wilde horen. Hij glimlachte kil en draaide zich toen om.

"Jake, Jake, wat heb je nu weer uitgespookt," zeiden de woorden uit de mond van een oude man. Jake dacht even na, maar voordat hij iets kon zeggen begon de bebaarde man weer te spreken.

"Loop maar even mee." De man mompelde iets en de draak schoof opzij.

"Maar hoe. – … Anderling?" Anderling draaide zich om en keek Jake verbaasd aan. Toen hij niet reageerde liep hij weer verder. Achter het standbeeld, wat blijkbaar een waterspuwer was bevond zich een wenteltrap naar boven. De muren hingen vol met allemaal uitgedeukte figuren, wat een leuk, speels, oud effect aan het deel van Zweinstein gaf. Jake keek zijn ogen uit, zo mooi was het. Ja, hij was al vanaf jongs af aan kunstliefhebber en dat is hem nooit ontnomen. Nog steeds bewondert hij de kunst in Zweinstein en bij hem thuis en nog steeds ontdekt hij nieuwe kunststukken. Ze waren boven aanbelandt. Anderling opende een deur.

"Jake, na jou."

"Oke." Jake haalde zijn schouders op en liep naar binnen. Daar bleef hij voor een vogel staan, "wat is dat professor?"

"Dat m'n jongen, is een Fenix. Hij heet Felix, aai hem maar." Maar voordat Jake hem aan kon raken stond de vogel in vlammen.

"Sorry professor, dat was niet mijn bedoeling." Hij was er helemaal van geschrokken, maar de professor scheen er wel lol in te hebben.

"Felix is een Feniks. Dat is een soort vogel die in vlammen uitbarst als het daar tijd voor is. Uit zijn as herreist hij weer. Helaas was het vandaag precies de tijd van het jaar dat de Feniks moest uitbarsten en nu herreist hij weer, zie je?"

Jake knikte leerzaam en keek weer naar de professor die haar verhaal vervolgde, "vroeger was deze vogel van Albus Perkamentus, het vorige schoolhoofd van Zweinstein. Perkamentus heeft de vogel aan mij gegeven."

"Dus dat de vogel in vlammen uitbarstte heeft niks met mij te maken?" vroeg hij angstig aan Anderling.

De professor knikte en Jake haalde opgelucht adem.

Mila keek door het raam van de leerlingenkamer naar de kast van professor Slakhoorn. De professor stond zijn toverdranken te sorteren, leek het. Mila stond verveeld op en slenterde door de gangen van de leerlingenkamer naar de opening en ging naar buiten. Daar slenterde ze verder over de gangen richting de derde verdieping waar ze zometeen les zou hebben.

"Mila, daar ben je!" Een geschrokken meisje kwam op haar aflopen, "ik heb je overal zitten zoeken, waar zat je?"

Mila had geen zin om het hele verhaal aan haar te vertellen.

"Kathy, ik zat gewoon in de leerlingenkamer."

En daarmee duwde ze Teresa opzij.

"Sorry hoor, maar zo erg ben ik toch ook weer niet," zei Kathy sarcastisch toen ze opzij werd geduwd.

"Beste vriendinnen doen toch zulke dingen bij elkaar of niet? O nee, dat doen alleen zwadderaars. Sorry, maar ik denk dat je het hier mis hebt. We zijn geen beste vriendinnen! En nu ophoepelen. Ik wil je never nooi niet meer zin Teresa!"

"Ik kom alleen gedag zeggen hoor." Sorry, maar zusjes waren nou eenmaal irritant en al helemaal als ze in Griffoendor zaten. Ze waren niet meer gemeen zoals altijd, maar dapper, trouw en voornamelijk irritant tegenover de Zwadderaars. Teresa bleef staan.

"Ik zei, rot op!" galmde Mila door de gang heen tegen haar zusje.

"Rustig aan, Mila."

Geschrokken draaide Mila zich om en keek in het boze gezicht van professor Anderling.

"Sorry, professor."

"Kom ook maar even mee."

"Wat…? Waarom…?" probeerde ze tegen te stribbelen, maar ze wist dat het toch geen zin had en dus liep ze braaf achter Anderling aan de wenteltrap op, het kantoortje van de professor in. Na de dood van Perkamentus had Anderling hem opgevolgd. Het was ook allemaal zo zielig wat er gebeurd was. Eigenlijk was er ook een geluk bij dit ongeluk, namelijk dat Draco al zijn toetsen nog moest maken en dit schooljaar moest overdoen, omdat hij er niet was. Dus kon ze nog steeds verliefd op hem zijn. Ze was zo erg in gedachte dat ze schrok van een stem, een mannenstem…


	4. Chapter 3: Sister love

Chapter 3: Sister love

"Mila, wat moet jij hier?" Verbaasd keek Jake naar het meisje wat net het kantoortje van Anderling had betreden.

"Ik ben hierheen gestuurd, om een suffe reden."

"O."

"Ruzie met mijn zusje," gaf Mila toch maar toe. Tegen Jake kon ze gewoon niet liegen. Stel dat zijn ware ik zich weer liet zien tegenover haar, een meisje.

"Ik heb alleen een broertje, maar bij hem is niet ontdekt dat hij een tovenaar is, want hij heeft nooit een brief gekregen dat hij naar Zweinstein mocht, terwijl mijn moeder tovenaar is en mijn vader dreuzel, dan zou er toch wel iets van tovenaarsbloed in hem zitten, toch?"

Zulke verhalen had ze nog nooit van Jake gehoord.

"Ik denk het." Een beter antwoord had Mila niet.

"Ahum," kuchtte Anderling, "Mila." Ze wees naar een andere stoel aan de andere kant van haar kantoortje. Nukkend stond Mila op en liep naar de stoel die de professor aan had gewezen.

Jake voelde pijn door zijn lichaam schieten. Nee, hij moest niet in slaap vallen. Hij moest niet gaan dagdromen, maar het was al te laat. Hij kon de pijn niet stoppen:

"_Jake!" Kevin kwam met een glimach aanlopen._

_NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_

"_Hi." Ik keek hem ook met een glimach aan. Ik moest het spelletje meespelen, ondanks dat ik nu wel door had dat ik aan het dagdromen was._

"_Heb je het al gelezen?"_

"_Wat?"_

"_We gaan naar het bos met school, naar Amerika nog wel."_

_De weg waar we zojuist nog op stonden was weg. In de plaats van de weg was een groot bos verschenen en er stond een hele klas. Ik zei wat tegen ze, maar de klas reageerde niet. Zelfs de leraar had niet door dat ik wat zei toen iedereen stil was._

"_Kev, wat doe je?" Mijn oog viel op Kevin, die achter de leraar het bos in liep. Ik rende hem achterna. We liepen, liepen en liepen tot mijn oog op de grond twee lichamen zag liggen. Ik zag dat Kevin er ook naar keek. Ik kwam dichterbij. Het waren niet zomaar twee lichamen, nee, het waren niet van Bella en… en Edward!_

"_NEEEEEEEE!"_

Jake schrok op. Hij keek in de ogen van Mila en professor Anderling die om hem heen stonden.

"Jake, je viel in slaap." Mila leek daar verbaasd over te zijn.

"Ik vertelde Mila net dat alle vijfdejaars naar Amerika gaan voor Kruidenkunde."

O, dat moest er ook nog bij komen. Straks kwamen die dagdromen ook nog uit.

"Oke, kan ik dan nu gaan?"

Jake had geen zin meer in al dat slappe gelul van professor Anderling.

"Ja." Er kwam een glimach van de professors mond af.

Jake liep samen met Mila de deur uit, de trap naar beneden en een moment later stonden ze beide weer op de gang.

"Hoe komt het dat je steeds in slaap valt?" Mila was blijkbaar nieuwsgierig.

"Geen idee. Ik voel pijn en ik val in slaap." Aan haar kon Jake het wel vertellen. Zij zou het wel begrijpen, "dan begin ik te dromen over ene Kevin. En later in die droom zie ik ze op de ziekenzaal. Al is die droom nu over. Nu droom ik weer over die Kevin, maar dit keer gaan we met school naar het bos in Amerika, net als wat professor Anderling heeft verteld. Ik voel dat er een soort connectie is tussen die dromen en deze reis met school." Mila had ademloos geluisterd naar dit vreemde verhaal, maar was wel zo gelovig, dat ze dit geloofde.

"Dat is vreemd, maar ik geloof wel dat er enige connectie moet zijn."

Voor het eerst voelde Jake een soort klik met een meisje van zijn leeftijd. Hij had al duizenden vrienden gehad, voornamelijk jongens dus. Dit was de eerste keer dat hij bevriend raakte met een meisje.

"Een connectie tussen die droom en de werkelijkheid, maar dan zou Kevin dus ook moeten bestaan. Zou dat ook enige connectie met iemand kunnen zijn?" vroeg Jake eigenlijk tegen zichzelf, maar ook wel tegen Mila, omdat zij er tenslotte ook bij stond.

"Misschien."

"Misschien," zuchtte Jake.

Zo liepen ze zwijgend naast elkaar door de gang op de derde verdieping. Geen van beide wisten ze iets te zeggen over Jake's vreemde dromen of anderen dingen zoals school.

"Fwiet fiew, Mils." Mila draaide zich om en keek in het gezicht van haar jongere zusje Teresa. Nee, ook dat weer.

"Teresa, hij zit in dezelfde afdeling en we hebben nu samen verweer tegen de zwarte kunsten, vandaar dat we nu naast elkaar lopen." Daarmee probeerde ze haar zusje weg te werken, maar het had blijkbaar geen zin, want haar zusje begon te lachen.

"Ja ja, zeg maar gewoon hoe het zit."

Mila werd boos.

"IK GA NU NIKS ZEGGEN WAT NIET WAAR IS, WANT DAN LIEG IK EN DAAR HEB IK NU GEEN TIJD VOOR, WANT IK MOET NAAR DE LES!" zei ze met stemverheffing tegen haar zusje, "EN NU OPROTTEN!"

Er kwam nu ook een vriendin van Teresa aan.

"Teresa, ga je mee, anders komen we nog te laat."

Teresa was verkeerd ingedeeld. Ze was ingedeeld bij Huffelpuf, omdat ze vroeger vaak verlegen was, maar nu haar Zwadderich kant naar voren kwam zat ze dus verkeerd. Ze was daarom vaak jaloers op haar grotere zus en dat kon je nu wel merken. Ze begon Mila steeds vaker te plagen.

Jake voelde zich wel gevleid door die reactie van Teresa en begon wat verlegen te blozen. Niet dat hij Mila leuk vond, nee, daar was hij nog te jong voor vond hij, ze waren gewoon goede vrienden. Ze waren niet meer dan gewoon vrienden, nee, dat moest er bij komen. Die dromen waren al erg genoeg, laat staan een vriendin, nee, Mila zou voor hem gewoon een goede vriend blijven.

"Ga je mee naar de les, Mila?"

"Noem me maar Mils, zo noemt iedereen me."

"Oké, Mils." Jake glimlachte naar haar en samen liepen ze naar het klaslokaal, waar ze dit keer beide les hadden. Omdat er namelijk een overvloed aan toverleerlingen waren, hadden ze maar af en toe samen les met elkaar.


End file.
